C'est aujourd'hui ? Merde
by Swato
Summary: Harry est énervé ! Draco l'a baisé le jour de la Saint Valentin ! Comment ça c'était pas le jour de la saint valentin ? Oh... Merde.


**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: Draco X Harry**

**Rated: T (pour le vocabulaire hiii ^^ )**

HPDM**  
><strong>

Résumé: On peut considérer ça comme une suite de Parce que l'amour n'existe pas... C'est dans le même style en tout cas ^^ OS pour la SAINT VALENTIN !

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**IMPORTANT: Comment lire cet OS:**

Les "..." sont les réponses supposés de Draco, je vous laisse imaginer, j'aime bien faire bosser les autres un peu, c'est bon pour vous ^^

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**C'est aujourd'hui ? ... Merde**

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Tu m'as déjà pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Tu me piques mes repas, tu fouines dans mes placard, tu voles mes vêtements.

Tu voles mon identité un peu plus chaque jour, ça ne te suffit donc pas de te mettre dans la peau d'un "héros" comme tu le dis si bien ?

...

Arrête avec ce sourire, je te vois venir. Tu as déjà tout de moi alors qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus bon sang ? T'as prit mon appart comme étant ta propriété, tu t'es incrusté sans rien demander, tu m'as volé mes petites amies, et ensuite tu les as jetés en te moquant de moi parce que tu faisais ce que tu voulais avec elles alors que je n'avais pas réussit à les garder.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à prendre de plus, Malfoy ? Il ne reste rien ! T'as prit mon cul, t'as prit ma bouche, tu m'as tout prit ! Tout volé ! Jusqu'à ma putain de virginité anale, alors qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ! ?

...

Hun ! C'est bien ton genre ça, de répondre "tout". Tout quoi ? Tout rien ? Tout le monde ?

...

Non j'ai pas mes règles, depuis ce matin tu m'agaces à me tourner autour avec ta gueule d'ange, à te pavaner parce que selon toi, hier on a fait "l'amour". Mais si tu as fait l'amour, c'était avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Ou du moins, je dois avoir été floué sur l'identité du baiseur !

...

Laisse moi rire, "ça" faire l'amour ? C'était rien qu'une baise violente sur mon tout nouveau plan de travail, peut être qu'il te fallait l'user aussi, hein ?

Arrête avec ce regard, j'ai passé l'âge des yeux de Bambi depuis longtemps

...

Mais tu m'agaces bon sang ! Voila où il est le problème ! Et puis vas te faire foutre avec tes concepts à la noix !

...

Oh oui, très spirituel de répondre "mais je t'en prie, fais donc". Utilise donc le god que j'ai trouvé en rangeant mon armoire hier matin ! Ça calmera tes ardeurs !

...

Ah ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule, TA GUEULE !

Oh bon sang... j'avais presque oublié quel son ça donnait... Comment ça "quoi" ? Le silence, bien sûr.

Lâche moi abruti. Lâche moi j'ai dis !

...

Oh que non ! C'est mort, t'as eut ta chance hier !

...

Mais je m'en fiche que t'en ais envie ! C'était hier la saint valentin !

...

Oh... On me l'avait jamais faite celle là.

...

Bah le coup du: "_mais chéri, la saint valentin avec toi c'est tout les jours_", avec les cœurs roses en arrière plan et tout

...

T'es pas crédible une seconde quand t'as envie de baiser.

...

Mais la ferme... Tu me soules, Malfoy. Est-ce que tu peux la fermer deux secondes et arrêter de débiter des conneries à toute berzingue ?

...

Seulement si... Si _je te suce_ ! ? ? ? Oh putain ! T'es d'un romantique, chéri ! Et la place nette entre mes fesses aussi ? !

...

Ce sera tout ?

...

DEHORS !

...

Je m'en fiche ! C'était hier je t'ai dis !

...

Je sais qu'on est mardi, c'est quoi le rapport ave... Hein ? ! Mais ça... Tu mens, ça tombe toujours un lundi ! Oh putain... Ce fichu calendrier dit vrai... Alors c'est aujourd'hui la saint valentin ?

Et merde.

...

Ouais bah... Roh c'est bon, je m'excuse...

...

Quoi ?

...

Et comment je te prie ?

...

Bah tu me demande _"réparation_" alors je me demandes ce que tu entends par... Oooh, tu perds pas le nord toi !

...

Aller viens là...

* * *

><p><em>En espérant n'avoir fait aucune fautes, j'ai écrit cet OS à minuit alors ayez pitié de moi<em>

_Je relirais demain pour corriger d'éventuelles fautes. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire en tout cas ^^_


End file.
